Retrospectiva
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Todos saben quien es Chlóe pero nadie la conoce como Sabrina, al menos no desde su propia perspectiva, solo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia. Sorprenderse con lo encontrado es más que seguro.#OneShot#SpoilersSeason3#SemiAU


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Bienvenidos nuevamente apreciado público lector, dejando otro pequeño aporte para el fandom, honestamente ni yo me lo esperaba, pero el final de la tercera temporada me deja con muchas ideas y mucho que desear o poco, en realidad.**

**¡Empecemos!**

**Posdata: No acostumbro hacer un borrador, pero, la primera vez que lo escribí no me convenció del todo, hice un par de cambios y correcciones, manteniendo la idea original. **

**Recomendación musical: "Tortoise Knight" by Ai Ninomiya**

**Notas:**

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et ChatNoir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los recuerdos de lágrimas corriendo desde la comisura de sus ojos hasta la punta de la barbilla, llevándose el delineador, rímel y alguna pestaña postiza traviesa, llenando su rostro con manchas negras y grumos de maquilla, incluso cuando grita consternada por cómo horas de trabajo y esfuerzo – de maquillistas – se van a la basura por algo ridículo, como ella suele decir, altamente ridículo.

El cuestionamiento de su amistad fue hecho en una ocasión por Marinette, está segura, que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase tenían la misma pregunta, pero quien se atrevió a decirla fue la chica de dos coletas. Vio las diferencias entre la amistad verdadera que le describió de la de ojos azules y su manera de ser amiga con Chlóe, al final de todo, regreso con ella, pero, estando en su hogar leyendo un libro de literatura para la tarea de la próxima semana, tuvo un momento de iluminación, algo que había enterrado profundamente y olvidado, debido a la cotidianidad.

* * *

_Todo comenzó con su padre brindando seguridad al hotel por pedido del alcalde con un llamativo evento que tenía a la pequeña Chlóe en el centro de todo, su cumpleaños, quizás. Ella fue llevada como una perfecta oportunidad para socializar con una niña de su misma edad, aunque claramente diferente en más de un sentido, en primer lugar, el hogar de la rubia, un enorme hotel para ella sola con sirvientes a disposición, caprichos cumplidos en un santiamén y dinero suficiente como para darse un chapuzón. _

_Recibiendo su primer regalo – usado – de Chlóe, porque sobraba en su armario o posee dos iguales o uno nuevo y mejor, imposible de rechazarlo, finalmente algo había salido de pasar tanto tiempo con la princesa mimada de Paris. – los beneficios – pensó, su colección comenzó con un suéter azul con dos botones del lado derecho y un tejido alrededor del cuello y puños en forma de trenza, cada regalo era mejor al anterior pero siempre con la consigna de ser demasiado aburridos o viejos para permanecer más de dos días en el guardarropa de Chlóe._

_Ocurrió algo inusual en su visita semanal, una mujer rubia de cabello corto esponjoso, pantalones blancos con negro, entubados y pegado a su fino cuerpo alzaba su mano en alto, deteniendo a la rubia menor con un paquete entre sus manos, el sonroso esparcido se volvió en una mueca pálida con el temblor corriendo por todo su cuerpo, encogiéndose en su lugar, el alcalde pasando la mirada por ambas, decidiéndose por seguir a la rubia mayor e intentar explicar las intenciones de Chlóe con ese gesto – inusual – su presencia no fue delatada al esconderse tras una de las paredes y permanecer callada._

_Las primeras gotas derramadas, presionando el paquete contra su pecho con suficiente fuerza para arrugar su envoltorio, dio vuelta para comenzar a correr con destino a las escaleras, resbalando en el primer escalón con el obsequio cayendo y ella raspando su rostro, irguiéndose con sus brazos de apoyo recupero la caja sin moño recuperando su paso. Ese día su visita por juegos y recibir una compensación por su compañía fueron interrumpidos hasta nuevo aviso, sinceramente no le molesto, demostrándolo con sus propias palabras confundiéndola cuando sintió un abrazo de su padre, consolándola._

_Claro, ella también lloro, al conocer un lado oculto de la rubia, lloro hasta quedarse dormida._

_Dos semanas después, fue llamada nuevamente al hogar de la rubia para continuar con sus visitas de juegos, aumentando el número a tres veces a la semana, su intento de consolarla con un abrazo se interrumpió con una caja aplastada de envoltorio lila, estampada contra su cara, al ya no tener la presión sujeto la caja haciendo a sus ojos dilatarse tras la sorpresa, cualquier tipo de ánimo dispuesto en su persona murió, remplazado por lagrimas goteando y rodeando a la rubia en un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo. – ¿Sabrina?, oye, suéltame – presiono con fuerza el cuerpo contra el suyo intentando transmitir todo lo que no podía pronunciar, finalmente su amistad inicio._

* * *

Estas lágrimas de niñez fluirían en repetidas ocasiones con cada gota secándose en su rostro significara una parte oculta del corazón de la rubia, hasta que una poderosa fortaleza se erguiría con una exclusividad solo para aquellos que la conocieron en sus años tiernos. Dando como resultado en la actualidad, un tremendo laberinto en el que no se diferenciaría la entrada o salida, para nunca encontrar su corazón incluso por la propia dueña. Sus beneficios a largo plazo fue mantenerse con crueldad, presunción y poder absoluto, alzándose por sobre todos los demás, pisoteándolos, jactándose de su belleza y contactos, la envidia de toda la ciudad, ignorarla podría ser considerado un crimen.

Había algo nostálgico cuando veía a Chlóe discutir con Marinette, si dejaba volar su imaginación, cerrar sus ojos y tomar una suave respiración, ambas en un escenario diferente, la escuela primaria, jaloneando una muñeca por alguna característica particular. La niña que una vez fue Chlóe salía a jugar, peleando, por no saber cómo pedir de una forma amable, tener una amistad con la de coletas, aunque solo eran sus propias especulaciones. Con el paso de los años, podía verlas a ambas hablando con sus descendientes sobre la terrible rubia pretenciosa y la patética panadera de coletas, una imagen mental divertida.

El timbre en su teléfono celular quito su atención ya dispersada por las memorias, desbloqueando el aparato y bajando una ventana en la pantalla táctil, leyó el pequeño resumen de una nueva notificación en el blog de Alía dedicado exclusivamente a LadyBug, suspirando, paso de lado el mensaje, bloqueando nuevamente el celular y concentrándose en su libro. Le agrada la heroína con ropa moteada, pero de vez en cuando no le molestaría recibir noticias sobre los actos y hazañas implementadas por ChatNoir, él también es _cool_, cuando lo intenta.

Cerrando el libro con una página doblada por la esquina, fue directo a su armario, buscando en las ropas colgadas por ganchos uno en específico, no tardado en encontrarlo, una pieza de tela negra bastante ajustado con algunas líneas para simular una armadura adherida, una cola en la parte trasera y un par de orejas de gato anudadas con un listón, no pudo evitar sonreír, vaya recuerdo al entrar en el hotel para su proyecto en equipo – que termino haciendo sola – Chlóe con un disfraz de LadyBug y una caja con uno de ChatNoir, ni siquiera sabía que las tiendas tenían ese tipo de mercancía tras la reciente llegada de los héroes de Paris.

Una explicación completa por parte de Chlóe se tradujo en entrenamiento de rutina para cuando ellas se volvieran auténticas heroínas, sin duda, la explicación más ridícula de todas, aceptándola, fue directo al baño para cambiarse e iniciar con sus viejas rutinas semanales de juegos en el hotel. Perpetra la muestras de alegría mostrados por Chlóe, el sueño de convertirse en alguien como LadyBug, apoyada con la llegada de Adrien en la escuela, pero, es la heroína enmascarada quien provoca el cambio de la rubia, porque comienzan esos pequeños regalos sin segundas intenciones, sonrisas reales cubiertas por calidez y quizás reducir sus discusiones con Marinette – no demasiado –, el laberinto que encierra su corazón tiene a su primer buscador con un mapa otorgado como bono especial.

En el otro gancho está el traje con estampado de Catarina, un tesoro invaluable para la rubia, que ni si quiera desecho cuando fue Akumatizada en AntiBug, deslizo las yemas de sus dedos por la tela roja, su amiga aprendió una lección ese día pero también termino con un poco de destrozo interior cercano a su corazón, lo que menos quería era decepcionar a su heroína favorita incluso al haberse declarado su fan número uno. Volvió la mano un puño arrugando la tela en un movimiento tembloroso, mandando una onda de tensión a cada extremidad de su cuerpo, las gotas saladas emanaron, estacionándose en las esquinas de sus ojos, regreso el traje de ChatNoir al interior del armario, pasando el dorso de su mano por sobre sus ojos llevándose algo del rímel que coloco, sorbió su nariz, apretando por última vez el traje moteado.

Camino a su escritorio tomando una cantidad considerable de pañuelos y entrando a su baño particular, sacando la crema desmaquillante para limpiar su pequeño desastre en los ojos.

_Una noche de pijamada en la habitación de Chlóe, buscándola al regresar desde la cocina con una charola de galletas y jugos de frutas, no la encontró viendo la mala película de romance dramático extranjero que se supone está de moda y no se estrenara hasta dentro de seis meses, bajo la charola en la mesa de café, comenzando su búsqueda de la rubia en la parte de afuera, encontrándola sentada donde antes estaba la señal de Queen Bee, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando al cielo sin estrellas. En silencio le acompañó, ocupando un lugar a su lado, pasando pocos segundos cuando la rubia recargo su frente en el hombro, dejando escapar pequeños sollozos. Rodeo sus hombros con su brazo, incapaz de dar las palabras adecuadas o reconfortantes que necesita o quería escuchar, limitándose a abrazarla, hasta que el mayordomo apareció para cargarla y meterla en cama._

_Ella tiene sus momentos para ser amable – dijo el hombre de traje negro, despidiéndose con una ligera inclinación._

En su cama, encendió el televisor poniendo un canal cualquiera, tomando el libro para su regazo, se recarga en la cabecera de madera, abriendo la página donde puso su separador doblado.

**\- Y así una vez más LadyBug y ChatNoir detienen los malvados planes de Le Papilon por destruir Paris**

Apago el aparato tan pronto sus nombres fueron pronunciados, dejando caer el control remoto para que rebotara sobre el colchón, paso ambas palmas por su cara alzando sus gafas hasta que la diadema en su cabello fue para atrás peligrosamente para caer y despeinar su cabello.

Una vibración en su teléfono seguida de un tono pegajoso, deslizo el índice por el circulo verde con un teléfono blanco, escuchando la voz de Chlóe al otro lado de la línea, necesitaba que hiciera su tarea y mostrarle un nuevo obsequio que su madre encargo desde Nueva York para ella. Su respuesta fue afirmativa – obviamente – con un lapso de media hora para llegar en lo que se alistaba, la llamada fue cortada por la rubia y la de cabellos anaranjados, guardo su libro dentro de su mochila y un par de libreta junto a su tableta, adelantaría un par de tareas más, estando en casa de Chlóe las distracciones por sus pensamientos cesarían por el momento.

Con la mano en la manija para salir de casa, cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente, saltando al aire con lentitud, repitiendo su mantra mental: "Adelante Sabrina eres la mejor amiga de Chlóe", el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con el seguro por fuera con una llave fue el sonido que dejo resonando para las paredes de la casa.

Hay una infinidad de cosas que Sabrina recuerda sobre Chlóe, en su mayoría malos en comparación a los buenos, los primeros siempre opacando a los segundos, pero mientras la chispa que fue encendida para caminar por el laberinto de la rubia permanezca en busca de su corazón, luchando por volverse una luz, ella tiene la valiosa responsabilidad de recordarle a Chlóe TODOS los buenos recuerdos y que de los malos aprendió una valiosa lección.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fi****n.**

**Pensé en las muchas razones para que ellas sean mejores amigas, en primera, creo que debe quedar en claro que incluso por lo material siempre existe algo oculto que no se dice, por sobre todo, el que no explayen el desarrollo de Chlóe como personaje es algo que me molesta.**

**Crece en un capitulo y al siguiente es mala y cruel, sé que es una serie infantil, pero, ¿Qué clase de lección es para los niños? *Aquí va el meme de: ¡ALGUIEN PIENSE EN LOS NIÑOS!***

**En fin, creo que me puso un tantito triste con este fic.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
